


'Allo, Mum!

by DixieDale



Series: Unexpected Encounters [7]
Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Actor had quoted the lines so often the others knew them just as well as he did.  'If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.'  Goniff knew what he would wish for, given the chance, though he knew his chances of GETTING what he wished for were less than naught.   But maybe, just maybe, his chances were a little better than he thought.





	'Allo, Mum!

Maybe it was that his mind had been on the two of them lately. Well, it was natural. His mind went to them many a time, especially after each of the tykes were born, every time they did or said something that he wished he could tell his mum, his Aunt Moll about. Usually he sat down and wrote them a letter. 

At the first, when Meghada had suggested it, after he'd been so down about not being able to share a bit of good news with them, it had seemed the height of silliness and he'd not told anyone, even though he did decide to give it a try. Still, he found he really liked doing it, and soon the others would hear a casual "gotta include that in the next letter to mum and Aunt Moll," and got sort of used to the notion of Goniff writing to someone who's 'gone on'. Well, they'd gotten used to the idea of visiting Amy Ann, hadn't they?

This time came only three weeks after M'Lynn and Charlie R's birth - M'Lynn being Molly Lynn - Molly, after his Aunt Moll, Lynn for both his mum and for Craig's sister, Actor's wife. Charlie R, of course, short for Charles Rainey, after Casino and Chief.

Looking at those new babes, the urge was extra strong, to talk to the only two members of his family who predated the ones he'd made here - well, members he was actually willing to claim. Actually TALK, not just write. Talk and have them talk back this time. 

Because of all the letters he'd written, he hadn't had even one letter back. Understandable, of course, probably didn't even have writing paper wherever they were, but still, disappointing in a way.

Maybe that was why, when he sat in the garden talking over his yearnings with the pair in the cradles at his feet, letting Meghada take a well-earned nap, and heard those voices, he hadn't blinked, not at first. 

"Rodney!"

"Rodney, luv!"

Then he shook himself out of his daze and raised his head to see the two women he had loved so much standing there - to see the short, plump figure of his mum, the taller, more slender figure of his Aunt Moll standing there beaming at him. 

He could see them so clearly, which wasn't so much of a surprise, even though they'd been gone for years now, since before M'Coury (Marya Couran, named after two of the tricksiest women Goniff knew) was born. What he hadn't expected was to hear them, be able to interact with them, just as if they'd just popped in off a transatlantic plane.

He'd opened his mouth, to say - well, he didn't know WHAT he was going to say, but that was alright. He had time. It wasn't like the two women intended to let him get in the first words anyway.

"Do forgive us for popping in like this, luv, but we just couldn't resist! We've wanted to before, to see Randy, and little M'Coury, but just couldn't seem to get it together enough to get the job done," his Aunt exclaimed, while his mum was bending over the cradles, cooing at the newest additions to the family.

"Looks ever so much like you did as a wee one, 'e does, Rodney dear! Are 'is eyes blue like yours?"

He gulped hard, then hastened to answer. "Yes, maybe a bit darker, but blue. And M'Lynn is the image of 'er mum, though 'er eyes are a shade or two lighter, with no sign of that glittery bit that 'Gaida 'as, that M'Coury 'as as well." That made sense, of course, since Meghada said M'Lynn was clearly Wolf, not Dragon like she was, like she though it very likely M'Coury was destined to be.

At that moment the twins decided to wake up, and gurgled and smiled and waved their hands energetically at the prospect of new visitors. 

"Oooo, look, Lynn! 'E 'as YOUR eyes, 'e does; just that same shade of blue!"

"May we 'old them?" his mum asked, and he nodded wordlessly, hoping that was the right thing to do. Well, Amy Ann was quite able to hold things, babies included, as she'd proved time and time again, and SHE was a ghost; no reason his mum and aunt couldn't do the same. 

There had been a time in his life when he would have scoffed at the mere notion of interacting so easily with ghosts and other such, but that had ended years and years ago. Seems once it's happened a time or two, you just get used to the notion. Well, there was Amy Ann, when he was no more than sixteen, and Actor's old girlfriend with the emerald eyes, and Craig's professor friend who always brought his pipe with him, and Craig's flippin parents, and . . . Well, you get the idea. 

"Wanted to bring gifts, we did; it only seems proper, but we're limited, you see," Aunt Moll apologized. 

"Was 'ard enough to get it in order to bring ourselves 'ere," his mum admitted with a rueful smile. 

At that moment the garden gate swung inward and the other two O'Donnell children dashed in, only to stop suddenly at the sight of the two older women hovering over their new brother and sister. Eyes widening with recognition - for hadn't their Da told them about these two ever since they were born?? - they came forward cautiously, as if their approach might cause the two to vanish.

Lynn beamed at them, "and there they are, our sweet Randy and our fierce little M'Coury!" and the two youngsters were gathered into warm arms and clucked and exclaimed over.

"Wings, Randy?? Now, that's something a bit different. Do you find them 'andy?" Moll asked, drawing the older boy into a conversation about the pros and cons of wings and fur and a tail and all the other little extras that came with being Randy. Oddly enough, Moll had seemed to know all about such without being told; maybe they HAD been keeping an eye on the family. Knew and hadn't raised an eyebrow at the whole notion. Well, after all, this was HER grandnephew, and if the blessed boy had wings and fur and all at times, then that was just lovely!

Lynn had settled down onto a bench, patting the space beside her, inviting M'Coury to sit there. "I'd 'ug you again, but 'ave the feeling I'd better see 'ow you feel about that first; wouldn't be surprised if you're not wearing something sharp about you to fend off such," she admitted with an approving smile, and the usually reserved M'Coury had chuckled and slid her arms around her grandmother, initiating a hug that was returned fervently.

"That's all right, grandmum; I'm not one for being touched by just anyone, true enough; like Mum in that regard. She says she would be surprised if I'm not like her in more than that, too, though won't know that til after my Spirit Quest. But hugs from you and Aunt Moll - you and Aunt Moll aren't strangers. Da's told us ever so much about you, you know, and we have your pictures in our rooms too, and always include you in our blessings and offerings and memory bespeaking."

Both women had beamed. The girl had made it clear they were being remembered fondly, and that was what was important, even if the manner was somewhat unfamiliar.

Randy had nodded firmly and added, "spect that's what let you come visiting. Sweet Mother Erdu knows all about you too, you know, from us telling 'er. Nothing like 'aving 'er put in a good word for you to get things moving right along! A lot like Mum, she is, in that way."

Goniff chuckled at their faces, the children supremely confident, the two women puzzled but not saying anything. Well, he remembered a few encounters with the Sweet Mother himself, and had to say, he thought Randy had said nothing but the solid truth.

Soon the two newest of the household were gathered into warm arms, with Randy and M'Coura chattering away about the twins. 

"And I don't know about Randy, but I'm relieved not to be the youngest anymore! Da isn't so bad about it, understands a lot better, even not being Clan-born, but Dad?? With him it's like I'm three, not almost eight! I'm due to head off on my Spirit Quest in less than ten months, and he turns green anytime the subject comes up! I had to ask mum to put her foot down, otherwise I'm likely to turn around and there he'll be, or maybe Chief, following along 'just in case'! Just how am I supposed to have my teaching and learning time with the Sweet Mother if I bring along a nursemaid? And you just KNOW the Grandmother, not you or Grandmum Felane, but the Grandmother of the Clan herself - she would have a total fit!"

Then, the children dashed inside to get tea and treats for the visitors, though Lynn and Moll had looked a little doubtful of their being able to partake.

"Don't know one way or the other, mum, but a friend of ours, Amy Ann, she's - well, she's gone on, too, for a lot longer than you both - and she's able to, right nicely." He didn't mention any of the rest of what Amy Ann was able to do, right nicely. It didn't seem right, somehow, to be talking of such things to his mum, his aunt.

"Well, we'll see, Rodney. Now, your Meghada, she's doing well, we know; we've been watching and were pleased she was up and around so quickly. Such a good mum, she is, too! But we haven't asked, never really knew how to ask - your Craig, he is - ah, you are still - ah . . ."

It seemed they STILL didn't know quite how to ask. But that wasn't a problem, since Goniff had no qualms about answering the questions they didn't voice. There had been a time when he'd worried about that, how to explain. Now, he was just happy he'd been given the opportunity. He'd always regretted not having told them how much Craig meant to him, what they meant to each other.

"Doing right as rain, Craig is. Running the business, trying to keep all of us out of trouble and out of the red. That first cottage, the one through the door right there, that's ours, the three of us - Craig, Meghada and me - with the babes in the nursery next door, and the tykes down the 'all. The others - they're spread out 'ere and there. It works out well - we're all close, but not so on top of each other as to make it uncomfortable." 

Again, there were nuances involved that he just didn't think the two needed to try and wrap their minds around. Like with his letters, there were things put in, and things left out. Worked better that way, to his way of thinking. Actor and Lynn might be taken in stride, but with the others, things were a little more, well, 'involved'.

The two women had followed his gesturing hand, taking in the long stretched-out Cottages property, taking note of the now-huge kitchen garden. 

Lynn exchanged a glance with Moll, then asked what had been worrying her ever since they had figured out Craig's relationship to their boy.

"And it works well for you, Rodney luv? I mean, with the both of them, the three of you? You're 'appy? You're not, well, neglected? You get your proper share of attention? Meghada kept her promise, to look after you as you deserve?"

The wide grin almost split Goniff's face and the laugh was one of pure delight. "Works just fine, mum! Neglected?? Not likely! Not in any way! Fair cosset me, the pair of them. Aside from all else, 'Gaida's always looking for new things to cook that I might like, or some new book I might take a fancy to; Craig fusses and worries over me as much as I do over 'im. Manage to get myself in a bit of trouble every now and then," he admitted with a slightly abashed smile, "and 'e might give me a bit of a scold, but 'e's always there to pull me out so my feathers don't get singed. And to soothe them sweet as anything if they do."

He hesitated, then quieter, he reassured them. "Love them both, more than I can say. And seems they love me too, more than I ever thought to ask for, more than I deserve, by far."

He gave them both a serious look. "Never really thought I'd 'ave anyone who did that, other than you two, you know? But they do, no 'olding back, and now we 'ave the tykes to love and be loved back, and cept for wanting you two 'ere, it couldn't be any better."

Goniff smiled, thinking back to that special anniversary, where he'd gotten Ben Miller to arrange a village festival to let everyone celebrate with him. He remembered what he'd told Chief about why, WHAT it was so important that he TELL Craig and Meghada - what he tried to explain to his ladies now. 

"See, I wouldn't be 'ere, most likely wouldn't 'ave made it through the war and after without knowing they were there waiting for me. Sometimes, in the thick of things, you NEED that, a reason beyond just staying alive. Well, of course, wouldn't 'ave made it through without the guys, either," he freely admitted.

"But with 'Gaida, with Craig, there's lots more. It's knowing no matter 'ow much I want and need them, they seem to want and need me just as much, no matter 'ow unlikely that is. That's not something I ever figured I'd 'ave, be lucky enough to find. About waking up between the two of them and knowing I'm 'ome, when I don't ever recall even 'AVING a place I really called that before." He realized how that sounded and hastened to add, "other than with you two, that is. About being silly sometimes, maybe playing a prank or two or getting chattery, and not being scolded or thought less of for it. About being able to get in a bad mood, or a little down, and not 'aving to 'ide it away, anymore than I 'ave to 'ide it when I'm 'appy, or feeling a little - well, loving - you know??"

No, he didn't go into details there either; there WERE just certain things you didn't go discussing with your mum or your aunt - wouldn't have even if there had been only Meghada, not Craig as well. 

The two women looked at him closely, seeing that he was telling them nothing but the truth, then smiled contentedly. 

"Well, if you're 'appy, we're 'appy, Rodney. That's all we've ever wanted. After all, you're our dear sweet baby boy," his mum said, running her hand over his hair and kissing his cheek.

He blushed and grinned sheepishly, glad the guys weren't there to hear THAT. 

"You DO know I'm coming up on fifty, right, mum?" only to get a fond knowing laugh from his mum. Well, of course she did! Who would be more likely to know that??

"Tsk tsk, Rodney dear. What has THAT to say to anything? You will ALWAYS be our dear sweet baby boy. Don't ever doubt that!" his Aunt Moll reminded him, giving him a kiss on his other cheek.

The youngsters returned with tea and scones, and it seemed the grace of the Sweet Mother extended that far as well, and Moll and Lynn enjoyed a fine tea with their boy and his sweet children, and went on their way, leaving them to clear away the tea things and later regale the other occupants of The Cottages with the tale of their unexpected visitors. 

By now, the others hardly did more than raise an interested brow; after all, more unusual things had happened in their lives together. Unexpected encounters were just a way of life for them, though this one was particularly pleasant, certainly more than some had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought to put in notations for the other stories referred to here, but realized the list of notations would likely be longer than the story!


End file.
